Your the one I want
by strong man
Summary: Kodi loves kirby and kirby loves kodi but kodi wants more of kirby's body
1. The Secret is Out

_**This is my first chapter of Your the one I want**_

_**Pairings: **_Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph

**_Rated:_** K

Well know why I'm here but i love all the story that are here hehe...but I don't really know how to describe myself and if I ever come up with either anything, I'll tell you right away...but updating this hehe...It was a huge honor to have people read my stories and comment, makes my feel good inside

Ok poeple i have something all you might like i have two story under my belt and I'm doing one of them at the moment so here's the tital and a short story I hope you like the short and review me all of you that read this

Balto: The Fall of a Hero

A.N. you must read before you start story  
Hello everyone this is my story of what happens next Balto sdould be and fromwhat i think its an awsome story but thats up to all of don't you get me wrong you think all the charactor are straight your wrong and I'm talking about kodi, he's not gay, he's bi but everyone thinks he's gay but kirby is gay.

Ralph is straight and so is Dusty and I think you Balto and Jenna. But all of you that think Kirby and Kodi should be together you get your wish and so this story has everything you want in a ya! I almost forgot this story is actually adrabble

chapter one  
The new love

The door to the boiler room was open just enough for an eye to pear in.

Kodi, a husky with a red back and a white underbelly was snuggled up against kirby, a big husky with a dark tan back and a white underbelly had one paw around the other male on his stumic and the other on his head.

The door creaked open snd the two did not wake (after what happend last night who would want to well enough of me back to the story).

Ralph, a big huski with dark brown back and white underbelly and Dusty, a husky with gray back and a white underbelly walked in and Ralph looked so confused but his mate just sighed and walked up to the to two sleeping dogs and nudged Kodi awake and tried to get up but was back pulled back by kirby then the red husky licked his muzzle and finally let go and watched him got up and look at Dusty with a sleepy look on his face with the silence

"So...Dusty what brings you here..this fine morning" Kirby says getting up and nudging his mate during the 'fine morning'

"Its time to go on the mail run...so if you two don't mind getting harnessed up, Hank and Keno are already harnessed up...oh Kodi, your mother wanted to talk to you before we go..." Dusty said with a sleepy yawn.

"Oh I wonder what my mom wants..." He said looking a little confused and left for the boat

"Well lets get harnessed up..." Kirby said taking a step out of the door into the bright sunny day.

"Oh...umm...me and Dusty were going to talk a little then go to the sled and get harnessed up" Ralph said still a little confused about what happened last night.

"Ok but don't take to long cause I wont you two at the sled when Kodi gets back and with that he left for the sled.

Ralph and Dusty walked out of the boiler room as soon as kirby was out of hearing range and walked into the allyway that the boiler room let to.

Dusty looked at her feet and Ralph feeling sorry for her and still a little confused about what happend between Kodi and Kirby not that he was confused about gay sex it's just he didn't understand how two males were attracted to each other but he wasn't going to look to interfere into it ether, he respected their privacy but what was bothering Dusty, Ralph was going to find out.

"Dusty whats wrong...your quite today" He explained

"Its nothing ralph" She lied with her head down

"Now Dusty I know to well to think nothing is wrong...now you can tell me what is it? He said laying down on the ground

"You're going to laugh if i tell you" She said putting her head up

"No I wont...I promise" He said giving his word

"Well..." Dusty said as they came to the end of the allyway and truned to walk on the wood bordes that was bordered the shop.

"Come on Dusty you can trust me..I won't tell" He said in sweet kindness

Dusty jump up onto a bunch of boxes that were staked up against a wall then she layed down " I think I'm in love you.

Ralph's eyes widened "Wow! I never tought that you would go for a dog like me

After she said that, she turned bright red, her fact still covered.

Ralph then just thought wow in his mind but he said" wow Dusty...that's...well...I don't know what to say"(yeah ralph is very open minded)

Dusty couldn't stop blushing and in the same soft voice she said" Y-you should go and g-get hooked up...I'll meet you there later"

Ralph still a little suprized nodded and left Dusty to her thoughts, so when he went to sled and got hooked up with a smile on his face


	2. Kodi lies

_**This is my second chapter of You the One I Want**_

_**Pairing:** _Kodi/Kirby **(Slash)**

_**Rated: **_M

It was Christmas morning and everyone was asleep

kodi was sleeping under Kirby's warm belly while Kirby was licking his back making his mate let out a little moan then there was some pain coming from a part of his body and Kirby noticed

"Kodi are you okay?" He said getting of and facing him

"Kirby I..I'm ..I'm pregnant and your going to be a father, my love

Hearing this made him so happy that he cried tears of joy then happily nuzzled kodi's head, kodi nuzzled back

"Honey, one more thing can you tell my dad?

"Okay" He said as his lover walked up

"Kirby" He said in the nick of time

"Yeah" He said turning round

"I'm so glad I have you" The red dog said smiling

"Me too Kodi" He said before walking out of the lower deck and went to the upper deck to tell Balto

"Balto! He shouted but he was still asleep so he went to Jenna, she was just walking outside as always

"Hey Jenna" She as he approached her

"Hey Kirby, how are you doing with my son? He said smiling

"Fine, but Kodi is hurting really bad" He explained

"What! did something happen to him? She said in shock

"Well kind of" He smirked

Jenna was to get worried about their gay-son is hurting

"We have to tell Balto" He said in worry

"Okay" She said before they ran into the boat and towed the upper deck

"Balto! Both said and he finally woke up to the shouts of his mate and Kirby, wha..what is it?

"It's your son Kodi" She said stepping up

"What happened to him? He said quickly standing up

"He's hurting really bad...follow me" He said before they followed him to the lower deck to see their son laying down,

"Kodi are you alright" Balto said putting his head down

"I'm fine dad, it's just I'm pregnant" He weakly said

Balto and Jenna were socked that their son was pregnant,

Balto was about to get into rage mode but was calm by a nuzzle on the cheek by Jenna

"it's okay, you don't have to get mad" She said parting then was going to leave the boat the stopped and turned around

"Balto, are you coming" She said

"I'll come but why" He said turning to him

"Well let's just give kodi and kirby some alone time" She said

"Fine let's go see what Muk and Luk are doing" after sighing

"Okay" Jenna said before they walked out close together and once they were gone, Kodi sighed in relief

"So kodi how long have you been pregnant" Kirby said going up to his lover

"Yeah about that...I lied" He said before a fake smile

kirby was anger inside but smiled" you'd lie for me?

"Yep" He said while nodding

"Aww that's so sweet of you" He said blushing before sitting down on his butt

"Hey Kirby" He said looking up at him forcing him to set his eyes on his boyfriend

"Yes Kodi" He said smiling

"Kirby can you...uh...maybe...mate with me" He said nervously but as he finished, Kirby came so close that he was on top on his mate

"Kodi, you know I'm disappointed in you for lying to me...you know, so you must be punished" He said smirking thinking of the perfect one

"Okay" He said

"First lay down and spread your legs" He ordered and from the time he said that Kodi knew what he wanted and smiled so he layed down on his back

Kirby on the other paw walked over to his lover and laid on top of him

" Next...I want to kiss me all over, the two leaned even closer to each other, like an inch away causing member's were finally touching, they both let out a loud moan

"Kirby...you feel soooo good" He said as he was pressed against his chest

That comment made Kirby chuck

"Thank you, you too" He said when his nose was pressed against his

"Thank you" The red dog said before the continued on with the punishment


	3. A Mistletoe Surprise

**This is my third chapter of You're The One I Want**

**Pairing:** Kodi/Kirby (Slash)

_**Rated:** _M

It was Christmas eve in the town of Nome. A ton of snow blistered all around, and covered the town with white powder and all the children were asleep comfy in their beds, as for the dogs in the boiler room, awaiting Christmas but not everyone was sound asleep...

Kodi had recently been sleeping at Rosy's dad's shack beside their house, alongside with his lovely mate.

Jenna had allowed them to stay, because Kodi's mail team had not let Kodi and Kirby sleep together between basis.

The small candle flickered and danced in the silenced room, Kodi was asleep on a pillow, trying to keep warm but tossed and turned in his sleep cause he was having a nightmare.

Kirby was beside him on a seprate pillow and woke up to the sight of Kodi tossing and turning, and moaning in his sleep, "No, no... I can't..."

Kirby, worried for his love, got up from his pillow and yawned then walked over to him, and put a paw on his red shoulder.

"Kodi?" Kirby started to gently shake him.

"Kodi!" He whispered loudly" The red husky jumped slightly from his covers and yelped.

"Kodi, it's ok, it's ok... It's just me" He said said calming him down

Kodi looked up at the brown husky's smiling face.

"Had a bad dream?" Kodi recovered from his scare.

"Oh... hey Kirby. Well... Yeah, I guess so..." He said sighing

Kirby nuzzled his lover under his chin, feeling his heart throb, and his dripping sweat.

"It's alright now... Want me to sleep with you?" Kirby asked with a grin.

"I'd love that" He said smiling and blushing then went and laid his head down, as Kirby motioned around Kodi's back, and cuddled up, Kodi curled up under Kirby's belly cause his brown fur was like a big, fuzzy blanket, and Kirby drifted to sleep with a smile and their tails were curled together.

Just when Kodi was about to close his eyes but something caught his attention, it was a small mistletoe bush, hanging by a nail on a wooden beam.

Rosy's dad must have hung it up for something and he smiled big at the sight of mistletoe above the two then decided to show Kirby and wanted to give him a kiss.

"Hey Kirby... wake up" He whispered.

"Kirb?" He nudged the brown male with his paws.

"Huh... what is it?" Kirby moaned, his eyes halfway opened and Kodi pointed up at the mistletoe making Kirby turn to where he was pointing and the his eyes blinked twice and suddenly, he wasn't tired at all!

"Mistletoe..." He said smiling before turning his head to Kodi's, who was grinning.

Kodi turned to Kirby's face and they romantically faced at each other for a moment with sparkling eyes about to kiss each other but something else was coming, unexpectically.

They began to lust for each other then it happened just like that and Kirby climbed up from the pillow and looked around to see if no one was watching, No Jenna and no Rosy.

Kodi then got into position, lifting his bottom up and swished his tail to the side. making the brown dog walk behind Kodi and stood over him, smiling then felt something starting to bulge between his legs.

He blushed a bright red, knowing what it was and let out a smile.

"It's alright Kirby... go right ahead" He said allowing it

"Alrighty then" He said smiling as well before blushing and started to roughly lick Kodi's back to his neck and nibbled on his ears making Kodi giggle and winched at the tickling

After a while, Kirby was ready to mate, Kodi gave him a nod to continue then the brown male put his furry arms around Kodi's waist.

He then slowly mounted over his love, and entered him.

At first, pain had just entered into Kodi's lower back.

Kirby felt Kodi's body tense up, so then went a little slower that time, because he didn't want to hurt him.

Kodi had done this with Kirby before, so the pain he had overcome, was now overcame by lust and excsast then the brown husky slowly thrusted into the red husky, and going a little harder and faster as he went.

Kirby loved the feeling Kodi's body heat coming from the inside and the heat was moving between of Kirby's legs.

As for Kodi, he had loved the feeling of Kirby rocking him back and fourth and the movement inside his body, they were both determined to give each other the best Christmas gift ever.

After a while, both their faces were flushed in a deep maroon, and both of their climaxes were approaching them.

"Ok Kodi... you ready for this?" Kirby asked, taking deep breaths.

Kodi nodded, taking breaths as well.

"I'm always ready, Kirb" He said before his mate then took one last deep breath, and he gave one big throb into the red male.

He spilled out into Kodi and his release drenched the pillow beneath them as he felt Kirby's warm splurge flow through his body, it was very pure and warm.

Kodi shuddered loudly with delight and he realeased as well, practically staining the pillow for life the about a few moments later, Kodi and Kirby stopped releasing and Kirby slid out of him slowly.

They laid down gently on their sides panting and faces flushed red in heat.

Kodi's back hips were all sticky and wet, as for Kirby's and after a while, Kodi rose his head up and spoke.

"Kirby... do you know what?" He turned to his love.

"Yes...?" Kirby smiled, pricking his ears up to the sweet sound he was hoping to hear.

"That... was the best Christmas gift I have EVER received" Kodi grinned in a sweet sounding reply.

"Thank you so much..." He said for that wonderful ritual

Kodi leaned over and gave the brown male a gift as well, a kiss.

It wasn't much, but it had kept the bond the two males had stronger.

They both kissed deeply, roughly kissing their muzzles, ears, chin, and other places.

Then they cleaned their back hips, licking off the sticky splurge.

"I love you so much, Kodi" Kirby said.

"Me too, Kirb... me too" The red male replied back

After a while, they stopped kissing, and both flipped Kodi's pillow upside down, hoping no one suspects the stains... then the two gone into their sleeping position on Kirby's bed, drifting to sleep... awaiting the Christmas for their lives.


	4. Last Mating

**_This is my last chapter of You're the One I want_**

**_Pairings:_**Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph (Slash)

_**Rated:** _M

It was morning and Kodi woke up then stretched his body, looked at his mate for life and decided to give him a surprise

He looked slowly at his body not leaving one spot unseen, he licked his lips and got up then went to the back of him

He got on top of him and licked his back giving him sweet dreams then Kirby slowly lifted up his bottom

It was then that Kodi realized that he was awake and pretending to be asleep but he continued his ritual anyway

He carefully mounted him and started to move, he felt Kirby moan and sizzled, that gave him the permission to send his seed into his tailhole

He started to go faster and farther, he and Kirby closed their eyes tight

He went on in and out at a slow speed then after a while, his wonderful cum filling the other's tailhole

Kirby cheeks turned red as he felt the warmth of his mate's pru, he rolled on back and lifted his head reveling his soft neck

Kodi smiled with delight and blushed as well then he slowly pulled out

He then began licking Kirby's chest all the way up to his neck causing him to moan as he had went over

He continues to lick all around his neck again not leaving one stop unlicked as the brown dog sizzled

**(o)**

In the boiler room, Dusty and her mate yawned as they awoke and stretched their bodies then shook themselves off

"I wonder how Kodi and Kirby are doing" He said looking at at her lover

"Knowing those two, their probably doing it again" He said guess their doing the sex part

"Doing what? He said looking at his lover confused of what she was talking about

"You know what I mean" She said before walking over and nuzzling his cheek then it struck him

Ralph nodded

"Hey what don't we go check on them" She suggested

"Dusty...you know I don't like to intrude" He said knowing as a fact

"Fine...you stay here while I'll go check" She said walking out if the room

It took only a few steps until Dusty heard her boyfriend call her name, she stopped a looked back

Ralph got next to her panting

"I'll come with you" He said looking at her

Dusty smiled and licked his cheek then the two walked to the location

"I'm going to regent this" He thought to himself

A few block away and they made it

"Ralph...give me a boost up" He whispered

Ralph sighed and went to his mate and let her get on his back to listen to the moaning and groaning

She smiled

"What do you hear in there?" He said trying to restrain his broken toe-nail

"I hear lust, passion and romance, it's pure true love" She said in a smooth tone

"Really...let me see" He said getting interested

"What?, your on the bottom" She said shocked

"Well I wanna be on top" He said rocking his girl back and forth

"Ralph...your tipping me over" She said keeping her balance

Pretty soon the two fell on the ground and thanks to Ralph's weight it made a big noise

**(o)**

Kirby was fully awake and was about to lick along his mate's back until he heard something

"What was that? He said looking to his left

"It's coming from outside...follow me" He said as he started to walk out

Kodi followed his lover only to see Dusty and Ralph

"We are busted" He again thought to himself

"Kodi, Kirby...I'm very sorry" She said feeling guilty for snooping

"Well...don't look at me...Dusty made me come" He said nervously

"Thanks a lot Ralph" She said with a fake smile

Kodi looked at his mate then back at Dusty and nodded

"It's okay" He said smiling

"Yeah...we understand" He said siding with his boyfriend

Dusty and his boyfriend got up and shook themselves off

"Kodi, Kirby...I'm so sorry

"Now...how can I be mad at my friends" He said looking at the two

Ralph smiled and went up to Kirby then gave him a friendly nuzzle in understanding

"Hey...you wanna join me and Kodi inside? He offered

Both Dusty and Ralph knew what Kirby was referring too and looked at each other in a surprising way then accepted the offer

Kodi smiled then walked inside while his mate followed behind along with Ralph & Dusty behind him

Kirby looked around to see Rosy, her parents and Jenna was around then closed the door with his mouth and walked beside his lover

He laid down and wrapped his tail with him then explained their mating session to the other two

"I see" She said in understanding very quickly

After a while she was I the need for some mating so she looked at her mate with the most sexiest look ever and intently Ralph knew what his girl wanted

She walked not close to Kodi and got into the same position as him which was front down and bottom up

Kirby and Ralph looked at each other and decide that it'll be even more sexier if their collars were off so they took one another's off and throw them across the room

After that was done, the two walked behind their lovers and started to mount them

Kodi & Dusty" Give me all you got" They said in union

The other two nodded gave them the most powerful ritual ever

Kodi & Dusty felt like they were in heaven as their mates pounded into them as far as they can go and fast as they could

It wasn't long before Ralph let out his load, his girl screamed out but Kirby took the longest cause his cum was warm and smooth

Suddenly, Kirby moaned out Kodi's name as he cummed into him, he turned even redder then he already is

Kirby and Ralph took a minute for their cum to cool down inside the other two then carefully pulled out then Kodi and Dusty laid don on the floor, all sweaty and messy

The big dogs laid on top of them and licked their fur clean then after they decided that they should stay in the room for a little while before exiting

**Like I said this I my last chapter so I wanted to make the best of it for my fans...oh and look out for my other Balto stories I'm still going to finish them so don't worry**


End file.
